


Compromising Positions

by HakeberHooligan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Chris is ridiculously into it, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Roleplay, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Chris stands next to his SUV, arms crossed, glaring at the Sheriff.“This is bullshit,” He spits. “I don’t have a broken taillight, Sir.”Sheriff Stilinski shifts his weight from one foot to the other, resting his hand on his nightstick.“Oh, you definitely have a broken taillight, Argent,” He drawls, sauntering to the back of the SUV. He pulls his nightstick out and strikes the left taillight, shattering the glass.- - -OR, Chris is pulled over by the Sheriff,  and works hard to reduce the charges.Written for the Kinktober 2019 day 8 prompts, uniform and roleplay.





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> An unexpected Kinktober fic appears (and only one day late)! When I saw the prompts, my muse didn't take long at _all_ to whip this up. It was inspired heavily by the wonderful [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully), and her lovely Senior Stargent fic, [Daddy's little Hell fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914964).
> 
> Also, this is marked as non-con roleplay, but everything is consensual and very much enjoyed by both men. They're just playing their roles ; )
> 
> For those of you who are curious, [this](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/post/187634746516/kinktober-2019) is the prompts list that I used!

Chris stands next to his SUV, arms crossed, glaring at the Sheriff.

“This is bullshit,” He spits. “I don’t have a broken taillight, Sir.”

Sheriff Stilinski shifts his weight from one foot to the other, resting his hand on his nightstick.

“Oh, you definitely have a broken taillight, Argent,” He drawls, sauntering to the back of the SUV. He pulls his nightstick out and strikes the left taillight, shattering the glass.

“Hey!” Chris yells, marching forward to grab the Sheriff by the shoulder. Before he has time to process what’s happening, he’s spun around and shoved up against his vehicle face-first. The Sheriff is gripping him painfully by his hair with his left hand, and his right hand is grasping his right wrist, twisting his arm behind him.

“Did you just try to assault the Sheriff?” Stilinski says right next to Chris’ ear. It sends a thrill down Chris’ spine.

“That’s not what I was doing,” he growls, baring his teeth. After a beat, he adds,  _ “Sir.” _

“So what would you call grabbing me aggressively? Seemed like  _ assault  _ to me.” The Sheriff presses his hips against Chris, grinding obscenely against his ass.

“What, you gonna do something about it?” Chris challenges, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. “You can’t charge me with anything, I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh really? The way I see it,” Stilinski says, letting go of his hair to grab his cuffs,“You were driving recklessly-” he clips one cuff around his right wrist- “You attempted to assault an officer-” he twists Chris’ other arm behind his back and cuffs that one too- “And I’m pretty sure you grabbed for my weapon.”

“That’s not-” Chris struggles against the car, and is rewarded with having his arms cranked upward by the chain on the cuffs. He gasps at the sharp pain that shoots through his shoulders.

“I  _ could  _ be convinced to let you off with a warning.” Stilinski runs his fingers through his hair again, tangling them in the locks and pushing the side of his face against the car. He licks a strip up Chris’ face, tongue dragging over his stubble. “That is, if you show some remorse about your previous actions. Show me that you’re willing to behave.”

Chris closes his eyes, swallowing thickly and nodding his head as best he can in his compromised position.

“I’m going to need a verbal confirmation there, Argent.”

“Yes.” He grits. Sheriff Stilinski wretches his head back and delivers a stinging nip to his neck.

“Yes,  _ what?” _

“Yes, Sir!” Chris gasps, feeling a flush rise up his neck.

Stilinski backs off of him, pulling him away from the SUV, only to shove him towards the hood of the squad car. His top half lands on the hood, and he doesn’t have time to straighten before Stilinski is right there behind him. He grabs Chris’ ass, kneading it with both hands.

“Been a while since I had a piece of ass this hot,” He says, pressing his obvious erection against Chris. Chris doesn’t say anything, just squirms in his hold. He’s wearing sweats, and all the Sheriff has to do is pull them down to expose his ass.

“Well, well, well,” he tuts. “What do we have here? It’s almost like you were  _ planning _ this.”

Stilinski presses his thumb against the plug that Chris has stuffed inside him. He groans and the feeling, pushing his hips back to increase the pressure. The sheriff hooks a finger over the edge of the rim, making it pull out slightly before releasing it, letting it sink back into Chris’ hole.

“Hungry for something a little bigger, Argent?” The Sheriff asks in a husky tone, tracing his finger around the plug and through lube that’s leaked out of his ass. Chris leans back into the touch and nods his head.

“Words,” the Sheriff prompts in a sharp tone.

“Yes Sir. Please, Sir,” Chris gasps. He can’t take much more teasing, after being played with and wearing the plug for an extended period of time.

“If that’s what you want…” Stilinski trails off, and Chris can hear the jangle of a belt and then the sound of a zipper. The Sheriff firmly grips the plug firmly and pulls it out in one slow movement. Chris shudders at the sensation. The plug isn’t small, and feeling it pass through his hole makes it ache deliciously.

He’s only left feeling empty for a short second before he feels Stilinksi’s cock head notch against his loose hole. He lets loose a pathetic, needy whine. The Sheriff chuckles and pushes in, pulling back a bit and then continuing in deeper. Chris’ breath catches in his throat, and he swears he has palpitations. The Sheriff is big, and even after wearing the plug it's a tight fit. The Sheriff keeps a measured pace though, taking things slow and not recklessly shoving in.

“God, Argent, you feel so fucking good.” Stilinski groans behind him. He rucks Chris’ shirt up, tracing along his spine with a large, calloused hand. It settles in between his shoulder blades, pressing him against the cool steel.

He finally bottoms out and stills. Their harsh breathing is the only sound in the quiet night, and the sound is thunderous in his ears.

“Ready to work these charges down to a warming?” The Sheriff asks after a few long seconds.

“What the fuck have I been doing up until now?” Chris bites back, and his attitude is punished with a harsh slap across his left asscheek with the Sheriff’s free hand. He hisses against the sharp sting, straining against the cuffs until they bite into his skin.

“Show some respect to your county Sheriff,” Stilinski growls, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward. Chris gasps, wringing his hands into the Sheriff’s shirt just for something to hold onto. The Sheriff repeats the movement, fucking into Chris roughly. Chris grunts with every thrust, caught on the thin line between pleasure and pain.

Chris has always liked it a little rough though.

He fucks him like that for a while, one hand pressed against his back and the other gripping his hip. Even though Chris’ cock is untouched, he can feel his orgasm steadily building.

When it’s within arms’ reach, the Sheriff slows down to tortuously slow before stopping entirely. Chris feels like he’s going to go insane. His cock is still trapped in his sweats, and he whines, pulling at Stilinski's shirt and making aborted movements with his hips. He can’t move much, trapped against the hood as he is.

“If you need something Argent, you only ask,” the Sheriff says in an easy tone, like he hasn’t just fucked Chris to within an inch of his life.

“Need your hand, Sir. Need you to touch me.” Stilinski leans back a bit, and Chris has the space he needs to spear himself onto the sheriff’s thick cock, still not getting anywhere near enough friction. The Sheriff makes a noise and his left hand slides underneath Chris’ thigh, ghosting over his sweats and brushing against his cock. Even a touch that light sends shivers down his spine. The Sheriff cups him through his sweats, gently squeezing his cock.

“Like this?” He asks innocently.

“No!” Chris snarls in frustration, pulling off of him almost completely in an attempt to grind against his palm. “Fuck, John, I need to  _ come.” _

Stilinski takes pity on him. He pushes Chris’ his sweats down to his knees and takes him in hand. It feels so good, Chris feels tears spring in the corners of his eyes.

The Sheriff pushes back into him, gripping his cock tightly and jerking him off with each thrust. It doesn’t take Chris long after that, and he comes with a sob.

The Sheriff is right there with him, pumping into him one, two, three more times before he buries himself deep and groans.

John hunches over Chris, kissing gently down his exposed back. His hand slides up and down his cock, working him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. When Chris starts to feel over-sensitized and whimpers, John lets go of him.

“Broke character there for a second. Was that okay?”

Chris chuckles and lifts his head, turning back to look at John.

“Baby, that was some of the hottest sex I’ve ever had. Better than last week when you cuffed me to the bed.”

“Really? Better than that?” He can feel John pushing the key into the cuff lock before it clicks and falls off his wrists. “I don’t know. That was pretty good.”

Chris straightens, and it’s a shame that he has to pull off of John’s softening cock to turn and face him. He wraps his arms around John and kisses him hungrily. It’s the first time they’ve kissed since they said goodbye to each other this morning, and he craves the taste of his husband.

“Better than that. But I have to ask,” he adds in a serious tone. John tenses. “Am I getting off with a warning?”

John throws his head back to laugh, and Chris basks in the sound. When John stops laughing long enough to look Chris in the eye, he has a soft look on his face.

“I’m so far gone on you, you know that?”

Chris holds his left hand up, showing off the wedding band that he’s been wearing for almost a month now.

“Kinda figured, what with the whole getting married and all.”

They hold each other for a few more minutes, sharing soft kisses, enjoying the afterglow. Then the mosquitoes start getting thick, and the chill of the night is cold on Chris’ bare ass. He’s pretty sure that’s cum leaking down his leg, too.

They clean up as best they can and straighten out their wardrobes.

“See you at home?” John asks when they’re done, giving Chris a kiss.

“Not if I get there first,” Chris replies with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

“No speeding,” John warns. “I’d hate for you to get pulled over.”

Chris snorts, then casts a looks towards his ruined taillight.

“Did you  _ really  _ have to bust her up?” He asks John with a pout. John winces and shrugs.

“Got caught up in the role. Sorry, hon. I’ll bring her over to Derek’s in the morning, get her squared away.”

Chris hums and grabs John by the lapel, hauling him in for just  _ one  _ more kiss.

“Love you in this uniform,” he murmurs against John’s lips. “And thanks. For indulging me.”

John chuckles.

“Oh believe me, Chris, it was my pleasure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://hakeberhooligan.tumblr.com/) or [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/HakeberHooligan/) : )


End file.
